The Heir to the Light
category:Missions |width="30%" valign="top"| __TOC__ |} ---- Walkthrough *Trade 6 stacks of crystals to one of the gate guards, or repeat Mission 1-2 10 times for the necessary Rank Points to get the mission. *After accepting the mission, zone into Northern San d'Oria for a long cutscene. At the end of the cutscene, zone into the castle for another cutscene. During this cutscene you will be given orders to head to Qu'Bia Arena. *Now gather a full party of level 70+. Only San d'Orians that have previously done the mission, or are currently doing the mission, can enter the BCNM. :*It is recomended that one of the party members must be a Black Mage that has Sleepga II as well as White Mage or Red Mage. Mages should have Yagudo drinks and Melees might want to carry an Icarus Wing to speed up part two. It is optional to carry a second tank or a DD with Provoke for part two as well. *Enter Fei'Yin, watch a cutscene, and proceed to Qu'Bia Arena. Once the party is ready, enter the uncapped BCNM. *Upon entering the BCNM, an event will begin. Once you appear in the battlefield, cast your pre-fight buffs. Part 1 *The enemies in part 1 are: ** Death Clan Destroyer (Warmachine WHM) ** Yukvok of Clan Death (Orc RNG, will not sleep) ** 3xWorgbut of Clan Death, 3xRallbrog of Clan Death, 3xVangknok of Clan Death (other Orcs, susceptible to Sleep/Lullaby) * Have your tank round up all the orcs for the BLM to Elemental Seal + Sleepga II. ** Alternatively, have your BRD Lullaby-tank like in Steamed Sprouts: start the fight by casting Foe Lullaby on the RNG. It won't stick, but will cause all the other Orcs to swarm the Bard. Horde Lullaby (with Nursemaid's Harp), wait for them to awake, and repeat. * Next it is imperative you silence the Warmachine. Strangely enough, that hulking thing is actualy a White Mage and will cast Curaga quite often, waking the horde up and causing problems. * As such, kill the Warmachine first, Ranger second then pick off the remaining orcs. It does not matter on which orc you do next after the RNG is dead. They are easy prey. * Keep a weak one alive and slept and rest to full. Killing the final orc will trigger an event. Part 2 *For Part 2, Prince Trion will join you. Mages must keep him alive, as if he falls, your party will be ejected from the battlefield. Prince Trion will not wait, so follow him. This part of the BCNM will consist of 3 Orcs: **Warlord Rojgnoj (PLD) **Rojgnoj's Left Hand (BLM) **Rojgnoj's Right Hand (DRK) *The desired order should be BLM - PLD - DRK. However, Trion will randomly attack one of them. The tank should engage the PLD (as he will simply resist sleep) and the DDs with provoke should go after whatever Trion goes with. If you get lucky, Trion will go after the Paladin helping you immensely. The Red or White Mage should be focused on silencing everyone, though the Paladin will prove difficult to silence while the Black Mage sleeps whatever is not being engaged at the moment. The Red or White Mage should keep Trion alive for even though he's a Paladin, his attached AI isn't all that intelligent. Once all three orcs are dead, another event will occur. *A short cutscene will occur upon entering Northern San d'Oria. *Return to the castle and click on the Great Hall for a cutscene, then go to the door in King Ranperre's Tomb (same door you went to in Mission 6-2) for another cutscene. *Report back to Halver for a final cutscene and your reward. *There is an epilogue cutscene that can be gotten upon entering Southern San d'Oria. ---- Game Description :;Mission Orders:The Rites of Succession will be held at the cathedral in Northern San d'Oria. You are to report there for guard duty.